Beyond the Darkness
by nanashimai
Summary: Adalah sebuah utopia—tempat yang begitu jauh dan tak dapat ia raih—dimana sang wanita tua menemukan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Hades/Yui. Oneshot.


Tak jarang ia melihat sang nenek duduk di halaman depan, berbalut gaun panjang tidurnya, memandangi cahaya bulan di tengah malam. Layaknya ia melihat wanita tua tersebut duduk diam dalam kamarnya yang gelap, menatap rindu sudut ruangan yang gelap, ia melihat tatapan yang sama dari manik hazel yang memudar itu.

Ia selalu menyaksikan dari jauh, sang nenek yang mengasingkan diri dari keramaian, seorang diri di sudut ruangan gelap, menyaksikan mereka yang berbahagia dengan senyum sendu dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menolak ramah ketika diajak untuk bergabung.

Ia tak pernah mengerti apa yang sang wanita tua lihat—seolah kegelapan yang mengurung dirinya dalam kesunyian adalah satu-satunya sahabat jauhnya, yang hanya dapat ia saksikan walaupun ia bersama kegelapan tersebut.

"Kau tahu," Ia tahu sang nenek tak berbicara padanya, namun ia tetap mendekatkan diri dan duduk di sebelahnya, "aku pernah bermimpi."

Suara penuh rindu sang wanita tua tunjukkan pada langit malam yang kelam, seolah menunjuk pada ribuan konstelasi yang menghiasi kanvas hitam langit.

Tangan tua keriput menepuk rambutnya dengan lembut, namun tak sekalipun sang wanita tua menoleh padanya. "Bukankah bintang indah sekali?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku bergabung dalam klub astronomi." Jarinya menunjuk salah satu rasi yang tergambar di langit. "Bintang itu, aku lupa namanya, tapi aku menyukainya."

Sang wanita tua terkekeh, "Klub astronomi. Pasti menyenangkan."

Sekali lagi ia mengangguk, namun tak mengatakan apapun lagi, membiarkan sang nenek melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Orang yang kusukai menyukai bintang." Suara pelan itu melanjut, "Kami sering menyaksikan bintang bersama-sama. Orang yang baik, namun ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali."

"Nenek menyukainya?"

Wanita tua itu terdiam. Rambut yang telah kehilangan warna ungu dan berganti menjadi putih bergerak tertiup angin, menyapu wajah keriputnya yang tampak sendu.

"Aku terpisah darinya." Lanjutnya, setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang. "Aku melupakannya. Namun setelah perjalanan panjang ini," Perlahan, ia tersenyum lembut pada langit malam. "Aku masih berharap aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sekali lagi, keduanya terselubung dalam selimut keheningan. Sang nenek masih memandangi langit, namun kali ini terlihat lebih damai.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya." Tiba-tiba wanita tua itu berkata sekali lagi. "Aku melupakan wajahnya, namun begitu melihatnya, aku tahu ia selalu berada di sisiku selama ini."

Tangan lemah yang ada di atas kepalanya menghilang, kini beristirahat di atas kaki sang wanita tua.

"Bulan hari ini indah sekali."

Samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan sang wanita tua, tak melepas tatapan sendu dari cahaya temaram di langit, nyaris tertelan keheningan malam andai ia tak menajamkan pendengarannya.

Suara itu tak terdengar seperti berbicara padanya, namun tak pula terdengar seperti berbicara seorang diri.

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sang nenek menutup matanya perlahan. Rambut peraknya menari bersama angin malam yang lembut. Wajahnya yang keriput seolah tak menunjukkan rasa lelah, dan ia merasa seolah melihat wanita tua itu kembali ke tahun-tahun mudanya.

Begitu damai, hingga ia tak ingin mengganggunya sama sekali.

Apakah yang wanita itu lihat hingga akhir? Ia tak pernah mengerti. Cahaya di tengah kegelapan malam itupun hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan keheningan abadi.

Hingga sang matahari perlahan muncul, menyebarkan pendar cahaya yang indah, sang wanita tak juga terbangun untuk menikmati pemandangan yang sama.

Namun ia tahu,

Mungkin wanita yang terlelap dengan damai tengah menikmati pemandangan yang sama dengannya,

Jauh, jauh, bersama seorang yang selalu ingin bersamanya.

.

.

.

Hari itu berlangsung begitu lambat.

Wajah-wajah yang ia kenal—sepupu-sepupu dan kerabat-kerabatnya—berkumpul di depan sebuah peti mati, menangisi orang yang tak pernah ikut bersenang-senang bersama mereka, terkurung dalam kegelapan yang ia buat seorang diri, menunggu dalam keheningan penuh kesedihan yang abadi.

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah peti mati tersebut ditelan sang bumi, tak seorangpun lagi membicarakan tentang wanita tua yang telah tiada.

Walau begitu, ia tetap berada di tempat itu—tempat sang wanita tua menghabiskan malam terakhirnya, seorang diri meski ia berada di sisi wanita itu, memandangi langit hitam dengan tatapan merindu.

"Dan, kurasa, kau tidak perlu berakhir seperti itu pula."

Ia menoleh. Seorang wanita seumurannya, dengan rambut ungu yang terikat rapi di punggungnya, mata hazel cerah dan kulit putih yang terlihat bersatu dengan gaun putihnya, duduk di kursi yang ditempati neneknya sebelumnya.

Wajah wanita itu tak menunjukkan lagi kesedihan—hanya kedamaian dan kebahagiaan di sana, menggenggam tangan milik seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut hijau keriting.

"Apakah kau bahagia?"

Apakah pertanyaan itu perlu ditanyakan? Bukankah hanya dengan melihat saja ia bisa tahu?

Namun sang wanita tersenyum, mengelus kepalanya sekali lagi—masih ada kehangatan disana, kehangatan yang ia sukai dari neneknya.

"Aku bahagia." Jawaban dari hati terdalam sang wanita. "Dan kuharap kau juga."

Wanita itu tersenyum padanya, lalu menoleh pada sang laki-laki.

Ketika ia mengedipkan matanya, kedua sosok itu menghilang, hanya meninggalkan serpihan emas yang tertiup angin dan menghilang bagai debu.

Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang neneknya lihat dibalik kegelapan. Namun asalkan ia bahagia, maka itu sudah cukup baginya.

(Adalah sebuah _utopia_—tempat yang begitu jauh dan tak dapat ia raih—dimana sang wanita tua menemukan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>fate end 2 Hades, karena saya kena rulet dan perlu nulis sesuatu yang bahagia buat ojisan tercintah hshshshshh _(:'3**

**rada gejes karena saya nulis agak ngebut, sumimasen _(:'3/**

**i don't own Kamigami no Asobi!**


End file.
